Decision
by viking-bride
Summary: And the way they were sitting was far too intimate and he was just staring at her and, oh god, she swore he was damaging her internal organs just from the way he was looking at her. Nick/Jess ONESHOT


**Note: This is probably set shortly after Quick Hardening Caulk.**

**Oh and I don't own New Girl.**

She doesn't want Nick, she decides. It's just her hormones acting out from her sex dry spell. She sticks with this theory until she tries to hook up with someone else, she meets a guy at Nick's bar, which arguably wasn't a good move considering the person she is trying to get away from, becomes the one she keeps glancing over at.

She doesn't like this guy. His name is Dave, or Darren, or Danny. She really doesn't care. And he's trying so hard to impress her and he actually is such a really nice guy she decides, but she feels nothing. She doesn't feel the weird tightness in her throat that she feels when a certain somebody less than 10 feet away looks at her. Damn it.

But she sticks with it, because maybe if she fights this seemingly uncontrollable attack her eyes keep having which is making her look unwillingly in his direction, she could pay some more attention to Dave.

"So, Dave, where'd you go to college?"

"Oh- it's Doug. And Pennsylvania State."

And the conversation continues, and she does her best to ignore primal instincts, and for the most part it works, because in next to no time later Nick is at their booth throwing a rag down on the table.

"We're closing up. You gotta leave." Nick's eyes lingered on hers for a while, as if he was going to say something else but thought better of it.

Jess looked around the bar and noticed everyone had gone. "Wow, I didn't realise the time."

It was a little after 3. She wanted to go home. She walked out the bar with Doug.

"So, this was fun. I had a nice time."

"It doesn't have to end now? We could go back to my place?"

"Um-"

"That sounded like such a line, I'm sorry."

She let out a light laugh. "No it didn't. It's just I should really get home. And he's my roommate, so he's kind of my ride." Jess gestured wildly somewhere to the doorway of the bar.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll call you?"

Jess nodded. "Sure. Goodnight." She turned back into the bar before he could try anything.

Nick was smirking at her when she walked back in. "Forget something."

"Yeah. My ride home."

She flopped into the booth next to the table he was cleaning. He sat opposite her.

"Nice guy."

She shrugged, and before she could register that maybe she wasn't sober enough for this. She said it.

"I would have gone home with him tonight if it wasn't for you and your shifty eyes."

"Shifty eyes?" He questioned. "I'm not a Perp, Jess!"

"It was mostly your face."

"My face? What's wrong with my face."

"I like it too much."

And that was it. She'd said it. What they'd been dancing around for weeks, the uncertainty. Because hell, she really did like him and she had no idea if he felt the same way and she'd daren't say anything and damn you pink wine and your secret spilling abilities.

"What I meant was-," And she really couldn't think of anything else she could have meant, not even a terrible excuse. By this point she hadn't said anything for so long she didn't need to finish her sentence and he was moving closer to her and before she could stop herself, again, she cleared her throat and whispered.

"I really really do like you Nick. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's going to make everything painfully awkward and we had such a nice friendship and I've ruined that now."

He was shaking his head and she just wanted him to stop. So, she put her hands on either side of it.

"Stop it." She whispered.

And the way they were sitting was far too intimate and he was just staring at her and, oh god, she swore he was damaging her internal organs just from the way he was looking at her. So before she thought she might die from lack of oxygen she began to move her hands from his face but he grabbed her wrists and kept them in place.

"You are the dumbest chick." He murmured, and she didn't even know why they were both whispering because there was nobody here, and she was about to call him up on it before he spoke again.

"How can you not tell that I'm absolutely head over heels for you?"

And then he kissed her.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**So i'm dying in anticipation and from the lack of fanfics. A short one before tonight episode :)**


End file.
